Simple as Love
by WWEAshOrton
Summary: a RandyOrton&AshleyMassaro fic.. WWE Diva,Ashley Massaro is now a movie star? Randy is in her new romancecomedy called 'Simple as Love.' FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. First InSight

Simple as Love

Imagine if WWE Diva,Ashley Massaro,was a movie star. Then,Randy Orton,a WWE Superstar,auditions for a movie role in Ashley's new romance-comedy movie called 'Simple as Love' and falls in love with him. Randy falls in love with her,can they admit their feelings to eachother or stay wondering what it would be like?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA Studios...

Ashley Massaro was sitting down in her chair waiting for the Director to reveal her leading man,everyone there were waiting too. Director,Adam Dextor,showed up with Ashley's co-star.

"Okay everyone,here's Randy Orton,he's a WWE Superstar,and I think he's a good choice for the leading male role," Randy waved to everybody.

The Director gave him the script and Randy walked over to Ashley,she stood up,"Hey,I'm Ashley,I'm the one you're gonna fall in love with," they shook hands.

"Hi,you already know me,I'm Randy,3rd generation superstar,cute and everything," obviously he's flirting with her,she giggled.

"That's cute,so you're gonna be playing Randy Johnson,right?" Ashley asked looking in the script.

"Yeah,and you're gonna be playing Ashley Loder,am I correct?" he asked back,she nodded.

The Director called everybody by him,"Everyone,the people in the movie,practice with a partner while the crew and I set up the set,alright?" everyone nodded.

Ashley took Randy as a partner and they began practicing their lines.

"Okay,let's do the love scene," he suggested,she asked,"You just wanna kiss me,don't you?"

"Well,you're really attractive," Randy said,that made her smile.

"Fine," Ashley said her line,"Wherever I go,I can't get you out of my head."

"I'm not an easy guy to erase," he moved closer.

"Maybe I don't wanna erase you," she held his cheek and looked deep in his blue eyes. Within a second,Ashley kissed him passionatly like the script said.

They let go and sparks flew everywhere,Randy couldn't believe that she made him melt. Ashley's knees buckled when they kissed and after the kiss too.

"I,uh,think that was great,it was perfect," Randy said looking at her shoes.

Ashley was speechless,she looked at his shirt seeing his chest muscles,then she looked away.

"Ashley,if that was akward then we don't have to do it until we shoot the movie," he looked worried.

"No,no...it wasn't akward,it was suprisingly comfortable for me,it felt like it was supposed to happen," she finally said,now he looked confused.

"Hm,weird,huh?" Randy said,they both smiled.

They didn't shoot that day,the cast figured out that Adam wanted themselves to get to know eachother before shooting.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Randy said walking with Ashley to his car.

"Yeah,I guess so," they stopped in front of his Hummer,"Hey,nice car,I always loved Hummers."

"Yes,I know,it's my pride and joy," he said patting the hood of it,"Oh,I'll call you! Here,give me your phone."

Ashley got out her Blackberry and Randy got out his Razr V3. They took their picture in the phones and also put their number in.(Like High School Musical)

"Well,there you go,I'll call you later on tonight," she gave his phone back.

"See you later-eh,talk to you later," he hugged her and he felt a good feeling.

He got in his car and put the key in ignition,"Talk to you later,Ash," Randy drove away waving goodbye.

Ashley waved back too,"Bye,Randy," she said.

She walked to her car and smiled to herself and she drove to her house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy's House...(same day)

His cell phone began ringing and he looked at the caller ID. It showed Ashley's picture on the screen.

Randy quickly flipped open his phone,"Hey Ashley,are you home yet?" he asked.

"Yeah,just an hour ago. Hey,about the kiss..." she was interuppted.

"Don't worry Ash,I can't help if I'm an amazing kisser and I felt it too," Randy still had that tingle on his lips.

She giggled into the phone.

"Hey,maybe,if you want to,I can take you to a wrestling event. I can show you around and let you meet all the WWE Superstars,if that's okay with you," he offered.

Ashley smiled and looked excited,"Really? That sounds awesome,I would love to!"

"Cool,I can take you on Monday,everybody is expecting me to bring you there one day," Randy said.

"Why is that? You told all the wrestlers already?" she asked.

"Well,yeah,I told them I'd introduce a really pretty lady to them. I knew I would get the part,and I thought you were really pretty,plus I wanna show you what my life was in the ring," he explained. 

Ash blushed when she heard Randy say she was really pretty,but he didn't see her red cheeks.

"Tomorrow's Monday,so I guess were going tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah,we'll meet at Starbucks,you know,on Patrick Lane?"

"Okay,I'll see you there,at 4:00?"

"Sure,I need to be there by 5:00 anyways,"

"Well,it was nice speaking with you,Randy,"

"You too,I'll see you,bye Ashley," they both said bye and hung up at the same time.

Randy was smiling to himself wondering what tomorrow will be like with Ashley as his "date".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Sneak Peek

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starbucks...

It was 4:05pm Randy's watch and he was sitting with a vanilla bean coffee in his hand.

Ashley came through the door with a jacket on and had her purse. She walked to his table.

Randy noticed her,"Oh,hey,Ash you ready?"

"Yeah,I just need some coffee before we leave," she replied going to the counter.

"Can I have a vanilla bean coffee please,small cup," Ashley requested,Randy looked down at his cup and smiled then looked up at her.

She took her coffee and looked at him,"Why you lookin' at me like that?"

"Nothing,let's just go," he held the door open and let her go out first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staples Center...

They parked his car in the front and went inside.

"Wow,this is incredible!" Ashley exclaimed looking around the huge stadium.

"You didn't see the best part yet,c'mon, I'll show you around," Randy took her hand and took her every important place.

"There is the ring I wrestle in," he pointed down from the middle of the stadium while looking at her amazed face.

"Cool," she whispered.

"Do you wanna go inside of it? C'mon," Randy took her hand again and went to the ring,he helped her get over the baracade.

"I can't believe you do this for a living,it's awesome!" Ashley said leaning into a turnbuckle,while Randy stood smiling.

"Yeah,me either,the fans just keep me wrestling," he said touching the ropes.

Randy walked to Ashley and held onto the ropes so it seemed like she couldn't get out. He looked deeply at her hazel eyes and she looked at his baby blue eyes.

Randy leaned in slowly and gently placed his lips on hers'.

Ashley felt weak at her knees,she also felt piles of comfort fill the gap between her and Randy.

She slowly leaned forward and hugged him tight. He put his arms around her and smiled,they pulled away.

"Now,that kiss was supposed to happen," Randy whispered,Ash giggled.

They slowly pulled away giving eachother a loving smile.

"I..I can't do this Randy," she stuttered,she turned her head away.

"What? Ash,we just kissed,didn't you feel the connection,what's the matter?" he held her hands.

"I don't know,I've been in relationships like this before and I don't wanna get hurt," she slowly took her hands away from Randys'.

"You can trust me,I'm not like all the other guys," he held her face making her turn to him,"okay? I want you and I need you Ashley."

Without a word, Ashley hugged him softly,"The truth is,I need you,too," she whispered. Randy smiled realizing that everything was going to be alright between him and Ash.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
